The Hero's New Groove (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's fourteenth spoof of The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Human Kuzco - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Llama Kuzco - Puffa (from TUGS) *Pacha - Peter Pan *Human Yzma - Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) *Kronk - Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Angel Kronk - Good Cop (from The LEGO Movie) *Devil Kronk - Bad Cop (from The LEGO Movie) *Chicha - Wendy Darling *Chaca - Jill (from Babes in Toyland) *Tipo - Jack (from Babes in Toyland) *Bucky the Squirrel - Wart (Squirrel) (from The Sword in the Stone) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Sculley Maid (from The Sword in the Stone) *Jaguars - Dantinis (from Croc) *Theme Song Guy - Johnny Bravo *Rudy the Old Man - Grandpa Lou *Man for Bride Choosing - Ren *Peasant Near Yzma - Stimpy *Misty the Llama - Charlotte (from Charlotte's Web) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Moe (from The Simpsons) *Birthday Singers - Various Characters *Chess Players - Cat and Dog Gallery Shaggy Rogers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Kuzco (Human) MunitionsPuffa.png|Puffa as Kuzco (Llama) Peter Pan (Blue Lightsaber).jpg|Peter Pan as Pacha Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Human Yzma 0090'snoddy.jpg|Noddy as Kronk No20140218_051209_Image_2 (2)_300.jpg|Good Cop as Angel Cop Bad cop wake up.jpg|Bad Cop as Devil Kronk Wendy Darling.gif|Wendy Darling as Chicha Tom-childhood-animated-movie-heroes-35798113-576-432.jpg|Jack as Chaca Jill-childhood-animated-movie-heroines-35674455-500-375.jpg|Jill as Tipo No-6c1bde25b932f677b20c66afdef881c7--disney-disney-disney-magic.jpg|Wart (Squirrel) as Bucky the Squirrel Sword-disneyscreencaps com-5472.jpg|Scullery Maid as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Barão Dante e os Dantinis.gif|Dantinis as Jaguars Johnny bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo as Theme Song Guy RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Rudy the Old Man Renhoek.gif|Ren as Man for Bride Choosing StimpyCat.png|Stimpy as Peasant Near Yzma Char 13504.jpg|Charlotte as Misty the Llama Moe Szyslak.png|Moe as Mudka's Meat Hut Talespincharacters.jpg|Various Characters as Birthday Singers CatDog.gif|Cat and Dog as Chess Players Movie Used *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Footage Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) TUGS *Munitions *High Tide *Up River Disney *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Thomas and Friends *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Warner Bros. *The LEGO Movie (2014) *Charlotte's Web (1973) MGM *Babes in Toyland (1997) Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Johnny Bravo *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Johnny Bravo Goes To Bollywood Rugrats *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats Go Wild! *All Grown Up! Ren and Stimpy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes The Simpsons *Movies *Specials *Shows CatDog *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Hero's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Hero's New Groove Part 2 - Peter Pan's Arrival/The Human's Advisor *The Hero's New Groove Part 3 - Shaggytopia *The Hero's New Groove Part 4 - Daisy's Revenge *The Hero's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Hero's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job *The Hero's New Groove Part 7 - Peter Returns Home *The Hero's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Train *The Hero's New Groove Part 9 - Into The Jungle/Peter To The Rescue *The Hero's New Groove Part 10 - Another Argument *The Hero's New Groove Part 11 - The Transition Of Power *The Hero's New Groove Part 12 - Battle At The Bridge *The Hero's New Groove Part 13 - In Hot Pursuit *The Hero's New Groove Part 14 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Hero's New Groove Part 15 - A Train Alone/Friends, Finally *The Hero's New Groove Part 16 - Playtime At Peter's House *The Hero's New Groove Part 17 - The Chase *The Hero's New Groove Part 18 - Confrontation *The Hero's New Groove Part 19 - A Mix-Up Of Vials *The Hero's New Groove Part 20 - Daisy's Dog Form *The Hero's New Groove Part 21 - A Whole New Groove *The Hero's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Hero's New Groove Part 23 - End Credits (Part 2) Trivia *Daisy will be hauling Annie, Clarabel, a van, and milk van throughout the entire movie. *Puffa will be hauling a red caboose and blue caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof